First Kiss
by Vorcha Girl
Summary: Gina Shepard and Kaidan Alenko's first kiss on the Normandy leads to something more passionate than either of them expected.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect_

 **A/N – A little glimpse of Gina and Kaidan's first kiss and first time making love, set on the SSV Normandy. This is NSFW and while it doesn't have any D/s, it's very energetic love making. This fic ties in with my longer Shenko fic Distance, but is a stand-alone fic so you don't need to have read it first. Though you should check it out! ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Amber eyes, like molten pools, fastened on Shepard as she walked through the shadowy light of the Normandy towards Kaidan. _There's something wolf-like about him_ , Shepard thought to herself, puppy-like too when the mood struck, but most of the time there was something dark in his eyes. She loved the way he watched her when he thought she wasn't looking, with hunger and longing, but even more than that she loved that he'd never been pushy or disrespectful like some of the men she'd served with.

Weariness pushed down on Gina, a heavy cloak of exhaustion that she didn't know how to throw off. She had done all that was asked of her, had gone above and beyond in the hunt for Saren and the geth, and still she was being frustrated at every turn. Being grounded by the Alliance rankled badly, and she'd gone for a walk to clear her mind and throw off the bitter disappointment dogging her steps.

She hadn't expected to see anyone up on the crew deck at this hour, let alone Kaidan.

Her heart began to beat a little faster and she swallowed, aware of the stirrings low in her body as he continued to watch her, his face half hidden in shadow. So far they'd been careful, acknowledging the attraction between them but doing nothing serious about it, clinging to the fraternisation regs and dancing around the way they felt. They'd come close, almost kissing a few times, and exchanging a few soft touches that could have been platonic but weren't.

"Commander." Kaidan closed his omni-tool and greeted her huskily, his face careful, giving nothing away aside from the longing in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Such a simple question.

Gina sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "No."

He looked surprised and she smiled softly, cocking a hip and crossing her arms. "I'm tired, Kaidan. I'm tired of fighting the tide and getting nowhere. It's like I'm swimming upstream with no hope of every making a difference."

She could hear the exhaustion in her own voice, the despair, and she saw Kaidan react, his eyes softening and his mouth pulling at the corners. He took a step forward and half reached for her, pausing as though surprised that he'd moved. She swallowed, watching, waiting for him to decide what to do.

"I've been meaning to ask," he said finally, lowering his hands back to his sides. "Ash's death? Did you leave her behind because of me?"

He watched her intently, swirling flecks of blue sparkling from the sherry coloured depths of his eyes, and she looked away, agitatedly gritting her teeth.

 _Yes._

"No," she lied. "I came back for you because you were with the bomb. We had to make sure it went off, and I took the officer who was the most valuable."

It wasn't a lie.

But it wasn't the truth.

"You're lying." Kaidan's voice was soft and he took another step towards her. "Maybe you left Ash for all those reasons, but you can't tell me that this thing between us didn't play a role in it. That you didn't save me because of-"

"I saved the soldier I needed most," Gina interrupted firmly, her eyes unwavering as they met his. It still wasn't a lie, she needed him. "In the last 48 hours I've lost Ash, I've lost Saren, and now the Normandy is grounded. Do you think I need this right now?"

Kaidan had the grace to look guilty, but it only lasted a moment.

"Do you?" he asked suddenly. "Do you need me?"

He stepped closer yet again, the prickle of his biotics brushing gently against hers in such a way that her knees went weak. She could feel his power like a gentle trembling warmth against hers and she drew in a sharp breath, breathing in the scent of his biotics and aftershave, earthy and sharp. A wave of longing swept over her, and her eyes fluttered closed as she wobbled on legs that suddenly didn't want to hold her up.

"Do you need me, Gina?" he asked again, his tone changing, sliding into a huskier purr. "Do you want me?"

She couldn't deny it anymore. "Yes."

His power broke over her in a wave as he closed the gap between them and was suddenly there, with her, against her, his arms around her body. She turned her face up to his, accepting his kiss with a fervent hunger that she didn't want to control anymore. It was wonderful; his mouth was warm against hers, his lips firm, and she opened her mouth greedily as she felt his tongue flick along her lower lip.

Kaidan groaned and pressed her against the console, sliding his hands under the curve of her ass so he could lift her, bringing them even closer together. Gina wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against the hard proof of his arousal and murmuring urgently into his mouth, desperately wanting him to keep going, to take this interlude to its natural conclusion. Everything felt perfect, the scrape of his stubble against her neck, the strength in his arms as he lifted and carried her back to the Captain's Cabin, and the constant thrumming heat of his biotics.

She wanted this, wanted him.

The journey back to her cabin was made haltingly as she distracted Kaidan with nips and love bites, running her hands through his hair and scraping her nails around his amp port to drive him wild. He gave as good as he got, kissing and nibbling in super sensitive areas; along her neck and under her jaw, and he laughed when he stroked her amp port and she went limp, immobilised with pleasure.

"Well, well," he said huskily in between kisses. "You have _do_ have an Achilles Heel."

She shivered, strung out on pleasure and need. "Shut up, Alenko!"

Speaking was hard, _too hard_ , and she wished he'd shut up and kiss her again.

"Aye aye, ma'am." He chuckled as the door to her cabin whooshed open and he stalked in, dropping her on the bed and tumbling down on top of her, pinning her body between his arms and plundering her mouth.

Being with Kaidan was equal parts ecstasy and madness, but she didn't care about the regs anymore. In this moment she didn't just want him, she _needed_ him. They shed their clothes hastily, tearing at buttons and straps that hindered their progress, their hands tangling as they tried to help each other but only got in the way. Gina ended up flopping back to the bed with a giggle, content to let Kaidan finishing undressing them, especially since she loved the way his hands felt moving over her body.

When she was finally down to her underclothes she unclipped her bra and tossed it to the side then slid down her panties, kicking them off with one leg. Kaidan all but pounced on her with a growl, kissing her firmly on the lips before kissing a fiery trail down her body so her could take one of her rose tipped breasts in his mouth.

"You're so gorgeous," he told her hoarsely as he moved from one breast to the other, his teeth grating against sensitive flesh and sending shivers of pleasure through her. "You drive me wild."

She wanted to respond, to tell him he drove her equally made with desire, but words vanished as he sucked hard on one nipple, drawing the bud deeply into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the pebbled tip. Instead she whimpered and groaned, her hands clinging desperately to his back. Kaidan chuckled and continued down her body, kissing and nipping at her flesh as he settled between her legs and kissed her inner thighs.

"I've wanted to taste you for so long," he confessed as he dipped his head and lay a final kiss on her most intimate of places. "I've never felt like this before with anyone."

 _Neither have I_ , she though wildly as a moan escaped her.

He explored her folds with his tongue and fingers, circling her clit and lapping at her like the giant cat he so often resembled. He held her tightly as he teased her, his arms reassuring even as they held her down. The warmth inside of her grew, almost spilling over, until she was forced to stop him, tugging frantically to pull him away from her body.

"No more, no more," she begged breathlessly, surprised at how free and easy she felt making love with him. Normally she felt so self-conscious, but with Kaidan it felt … _right_. "It's been a while and I'm too close."

He grinned, evidently pleased that he'd driven her so wild, and he kissed his way back up her body, his muscles bunching and coiling as he worked. Finally, his mouth met hers again and she kissed him passionately, then rolled them over so she could straddle him. His erection pressed against her, hard and insistent, and she flashed him a wicked little smile as she returned his treatment, slithering down his body, peppering him with kisses and love bites.

She took his length in her hand, gently rolling the thick hardness in her fingers and dragging her thumb over the tip. Kaidan hissed, arching his back as he thrust towards her on instinct, his fists balling in her sheets. It was a sight to see; Kaidan in the throes of passion and completely in her power. His eyes opened, blazing blue with swirling biotic light, and his gaze locked onto hers.

"Don't tease me, Gina," he gasped hoarsely. "It's been a long time for me too."

The edge in his voice, the power, sent a shiver down her spine, and she took his length in his mouth, drawing him in as deeply as she could before she let him slid back out. His hands tangled in her hair, urging her to keep going, and she happily gave in, exploring the taste and shape of him with her tongue and mouth. His hips began to shift on the bed, eagerly pushing himself into her mouth as she sucked.

Eventually the hands in her hair tugged her away from his body.

"No more or I won't hold out," he gasped.

She let him slide from her mouth as he dragged her up his body, pinning her beneath him and positioning himself at her entrance with one hand. His expression was hungry, his eyes wild, but he hesitated as he looked down at her, looking for acceptance and permission. She kissed him in answer, her hips lifting towards him, urging him on even as he finally pushed inside of her slick heat, sliding himself deep inside with one powerful thrust.

 _Heaven_.

They groaned into each other mouths, and a feeling of utter fulfilment washed over Gina at the sensation of his hard length stretching and filling her. He paused again, pulling back to look down at her, his hands framing her face as his eyes searched hers. She could see in his expression how much this meant to him, how much he'd wanted to do this, and in that moment she loved him.

It wasn't a surprise really, she'd suspected how deep her feelings for him ran but she hadn't wanted to explore them too closely or too intimately, but now with all those emotions staring her right in the face, she knew it was true.

She loved him.

"Kaidan-" She got as far as saying his name before he brought his mouth crashing down on hers, and began to move again.

There was no gentle love making, both of them were too hungry for that, instead they loved each other with a frantic, clamouring need. Kaidan moved inside of her hard and fast, pounding deep and hard - and she begged him for more, sobbing his name on each breath as she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet each driving thrust. They were like animals as they clung to each other, kissing, bitting, their nails scratching as they pushed each other to the limits.

And yet, despite the passion with which they came together, she had the unshakable feeling that Kaidan was controlling himself, that he was holding back. He was so strong, but he didn't use his strength to his advantage, and his biotics could have overwhelmed hers, but he kept them in check. Everything was controlled, tightly, as though he were worried about being too rough with her.

He needn't have.

She wanted him to hold her down, to own her, and a rush of adrenaline tore through her body as Kaidan finally pinned her arms, his eyes blazing as he kissed her triumphantly. His biotics washed over her in a wave and triggered her own, their power scalding hot as they flared. The heat and tension in her body, so delicious and warm, reached breaking point, and with rush of emotion she came, sobbing his name as her climax surged through her. Kaidan wasn't far behind, and she heard him groan her name, over and over as he spilled himself inside of her.

She saw stars, supernovas even, as she lay in his arms and slowly drifted back down to earth, somehow not surprised to see that Kaidan had rearranged them so that she was laying on his chest. His skin was hot and his heart beat erratic, and she smiled as she listened to it calm, enjoying Kaidan's hands as they roamed her body and played with her hair. Gentle. Soft. So at odds with their desperate love making.

"That was," she paused, trying to find the right word. "Incredible."

Kaidan chuckled, worn out. "It was amazing." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Gina smiled in the dim light and let the comfortable silence stretch on, content to laze in his arms and soak up the affection. She liked the feel of his skin against hers, the gentle purr of his biotics, and the way his hands moved over her skin. Tomorrow they could face up the consequences of their decisions, but for tonight, for now, she just wanted to be with him.

No questions, no doubts, just to be with him.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed that - I loved looking back at where their relationship came from. Feedback is always much loved!**


End file.
